Fairy King
by MinYoung Park
Summary: (CHAPTER 2 UP!)Kehidupan Luhan berubah tiga hari sebelum usianya menginjak 17 tahun. Dimulai dengan saudaranya, Kai yang ternyata bukanlah sosok Kai yang dikenalnya, sosok pria tinggi berpakaian kesatria dengan tatapan sedingin es yang membuat Luhan tak berkutik, dan rahasia dibalik siapa Luhan sebenarnya. HunHan and another EXO official couple. GS! "debut ff pertama"
1. prologue

**Title : Fairy King**

**Author : Park Min Young**

**Main cast : HunHan**

**And other cast from EXO member (official couple).**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, and many others.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!**

**GS for uke**

**Kalo enggak suka, nggak usah dibaca**

**Ceritanya datar, banyak typo, juga absurd**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hallo~..**

**Salam kenal ^^ , Ini adalah debut ff pertama aku walaupun baru prolognya sih, maaf kalo banyak kesalahan dalam merangkai kata atau kesalahan lainnya. Harap dimaklumi ya.. ^^**

**Aku juga butuh saran dari para readers dan juga para senior yang udah punya banyak pengalaman soal dunia tulis menulis. hehe. Jadi tolong tinggalkan komentar yaa.. thanks. :D**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

.

**Park Min Young Present**

**Prolog**

Umurku akan menginjak tujuh belas tahun dalam waktu dekat ini, itu artinya aku tidak akan dianggap anak kecil lagi oleh orangtua dan juga kakakku dan itu akan sangat menyenangkan karena aku akan dengan bebas melakukan apa yang tidak boleh dilakukan sebelum umurku menginjak usia 17 tahun.

Namun nyatanya kehidupanku berubah drastis dan sangat jauh dari harapan, aku harus dihadapkan dengan takdir yang telah mengikatku sejak lahir walaupun orangtuaku telah mencoba memutuskan takdir itu.

Aku sepenuhnya tahu siapa aku sebenarnya sejak kedatangannya, pria dengan baju zirah itu datang dengan tiba-tiba dan mengubah semuanya. Gambaran mengenai pria itu cukup jelas, Ia tidak berada dalam pihakku, Ia bahkan menjadikanku target untuk dilenyapkannya. Sikapnya sebagai pangeran dari negeri espun telah menggambarkan bagaimana sosoknya, menjadikan aku sebagai sasaran jelas memberikan rasa ketakutan ketika aku harus berhadapan dengannya. Namun aku tak pernah bisa melupakan tatapan matanya. Tatapan mata itu seakan memberikan keterpakuan pada tempatku berpijak dan aku malah terbuai karenanya.

Semua itu menyadarkanku bahwa aku bukanlah seorang gadis muda yang akan berumur tujuh belas tahun dengan masalah yang biasa dihadapi oleh remaja seusiaku. Masalah yang sangat besar menantiku untuk turut ikut andil menyelesaikannya, semua yang berada disekitarku berubah. Orangtuaku ternyata bukan pergi ke Cina untuk mengurus perusahaan yang ada disana. Mereka mengurus sesuatu yang sangat penting, sesuatu yang ada didunia itu., dunia dimana semua takdir ini berasal.

Perusahaan yang dimaksudpun ternyata lebih besar artinya dari kata perusahaan itu sendiri, atau lebih jelasnya aku menyebut itu kerajaan. Sedangkan orang yang berkedudukan sebagai kakak kandungku, ternyata bukanlah kakakku yang sebenarnya, sahabat yang kuanggap telah kukenal baikpun ternyata sangatlah berbeda. Mereka bukanlah manusia, begitupun denganku.

Aku terjebak kedalam permainan takdir tanpa bisa keluar lagi.


	2. Chapter 1

**Title : Fairy King**

**Author : Park Min Young**

**Main cast : HunHan**

**And other cast from EXO member (official couple).**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, and many others**

**Summary**

Kehidupan Luhan berubah tiga hari sebelum usianya menginjak 17 tahun. Dimulai dengan saudaranya, Kai yang ternyata bukanlah sosok Kai yang dikenalnya, sosok pria tinggi berpakaian kesatria dengan tatapan sedingin es yang membuat Luhan tak berkutik, dan rahasia dibalik siapa Luhan sebenarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!**

**GS for uke**

**Kalo enggak suka, nggak usah dibaca**

**Ceritanya datar, typo bergentayangan, juga absurd**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

.

**Park Min Young Present**

**Luhan POV**

Aku mulai merasa silau dengan sinar yang datang dari jendela kamarku, tirai yang ada tidak dapat menghadang cahaya yang masuk. Aku mulai terganggu dengan itu dan memutuskan untuk bangun. Ini adalah hari minggu dan aku benci untuk bangun pagi. Yah, walaupun kenyataannya ini tidak dapat disebut lagi bangun pagi mengingat matahari telah mulai merangkak naik menuju tempat tertingginya. "Ayoolaah~ ini hari minggu kawan. Biarkan aku mengistirahatkan tubuhku. Tak bisakah kau tidak menggangguku sehari saja?" bicaraku pada matahari. Baik, aku akui ini memang sedikit gila, tapi ini adalah kebiasaanku setiap harinya sebelum keluar kamar, berbicara dengan matahari yang menjadi alarm alamiku untuk bangun. Huft, dengan tidak rela aku bangun dari tempat tidur dan menyeret langkahku menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum.

"tsk, kau baru bangun Lu?" suara itu mengintrupsiku untuk memandang kearah sofa yang terletak dibelakang pungungku.

"anak gadis macam apa yang bangun disaat matahari sudah tinggi seperti ini? Tsk. Pantas saja kau tidak pernah memiliki kekasih. Bayangkan saja jika…"

"YA! Hentikan bicaramu itu. Kau tidak memandang dirimu sendiri ketika mengata-ngatai aku? Kau sendiri tidak memiliki kekasih. Cih" dengusku sebal. Aku pun meneruskan langkahku yang terhenti sesaat tadi menuju ke arah dapur, mengambil gelas kemudian menuangkan air yang telah tersedia di atas meja dapur dan meminumnya hingga tandas.

"YA! Apa yang kau ketahui soal aku memiliki kekasih atau tidak? Tak tahukah kau jika aku menjadi namja yang menjadi incaran para yeoja dikampus dan menyandang predikat don juan masa kini?" ucapnya agak keras dari sofa tempatnya sedang bersantai. Aku tahu bagaimana ekspresinya saat mengatakan hal menjijikan seperti itu, smirk yang dengan setia bertengger dibibirnya.

"cih, bosan aku mendengarmu mengatakan hal seperti itu setiap hari. Mana buktinya? Aku bahkan tak pernah sekalipun melihatmu jalan dengan seorang wanita." Cibirku, membalikkan badanku untuk memandangnya yang sedang bersantai di sofa. Aku merasa bosan jika setiap hari harus berdebat dengan kakakku ini.

Sepertinya pilihan untuk tinggal berdua yang aku pilih untuk berpisah dengan kedua orangtuaku karena mereka harus pindah ke Cina untuk mengurus bisnis mereka disana dan tetap melanjutkan sekolahku di SM High School agar aku selalu bersama sahabat-sahabatku ini salah besar.

"haha. Apa aku harus memamerkannya padamu? Kau.."

Drrrt…Drrt.. omongan Kai terputus karena getaran dari handphone miliknya yang berada diatas meja. Dengan segera dia mengangkatnya.

"Yoboseyo."

"…" Kai menoleh padaku dan memandangku dengan lekat, mimik muka yang awalnya penuh dengan candaan berganti dengan pandangan serius.

"oke. Aku akan kesana sekarang." Dia mematikan panggilan itu, beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan kearahku, aku memandangnya dengan keheranan.

Dia meletakan kedua tangannya pada pundakku, dengan sedikit menundukkan badan menatap kedua bola mataku lekat.

"Oppa pergi dulu ne.." Kai tersenyum dan kemudian mencium dahiku. Aku mematung ditempatku karena jujur, aku merasa terkejut. Ralat. Sangat terkejut dengan kelakuannya ini karena hal ini adalah kejadian yang sangat langka. Seumur-umur baru kali ini dia memperlakukanku seperti ini, karena aku dan Kai selalu saja menghiasi hari kami dengan percekcokan.

"n-ne.." Kai tersenyum, dia melepas tangannya dari pundakku dan beralih menepuk kepalaku, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu dengan langkah agak tergesa dan hilang dari pandanganku.

Aku mulai mengerjapkan mata dan sepenuhnya sadar apa yang Kai lakukan tadi. Aneh, pikirku. Apa Kai baru saja berlaku baik padaku? Ataukah itu hanya bayanganku saja? Ah, entahlah. Mungkin dia cuma ingin jadi kakak yang baik mulai sekarang. Ck, apa dunia sudah berbalik? Aish, sudahlah. Cukup sampai disini saja aku berpikir mengenai keanehan Kai, lebih baik aku mandi kemudian pergi jalan-jalan dengan sahabat-sahabatku.

*FAIRY KING*

**Author POV**

Luhan tengah mengunci pintu rumahnya, ia akan pergi jalan-jalan dengan Baekhyun dan Xiumin. Mereka berencana untuk mengunjungi salah satu pusat perbelanjaan untuk menemani Baekhyun membeli hadiah untuk kekasih Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol. Luhan mulai membuka pagar rumahnya dan berjalan keluar menyusuri trotoar. Mereka telah sepakat untuk bertemu di halte dekat sekolah mereka. Luhan berjalan dengan senyuman yang selalu terpampang diwajahnya yang cantik. Penampilannya terlihat agak tomboy dengan skinny jeans, jaket kulit, sepatu bots, dan accessories sporty yang melekat ditubuhnya saat ini. Tak lupa rambut coklat sepunggungnya dibiarkan tergerai dan hanya dihiasi dengan beannie diatas kepalanya. Walaupun memilih berpenampilan sporty yang tak ayal akan menampilkan sisi ketangguhannya, hal itu tetap tidak mengurangi kecantikan Luhan bak dewi Yunani dan tetap menarik perhatian siapapun yang berpapasan dengannya dijalan menuju halte.

Luhan hampir sampai dihalte tempat mereka memutuskan bertemu, ia melihat Baekhyun dan Xiumin dari kejauhan tengah bercakap dengan seru. Hal itu bisa terlihat dari pandangan orang-orang disekitar halte yang memandangi mereka berdua dengan pandangan 'ck, anak muda jaman sekarang'. Luhan hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya itu yang selalu bisa menarik perhatian dimanapun mereka berada, iapun melanjutkan langkahnya mendatangi tempat Baekhyun dan Xiumin berkumpul hingga dengan tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang disekitarnya dan sebuah suara menyapa gendang telinganya.

_Luhan.._

Suara itu memanggilnya dan membuat Luhan sukses mengedarkan pandangan kesekelilingnya guna mencari asal suara.

_Luhan.._

Suara itu memanggilnya lagi membuat Luhan celingukan mencari asalnya, ia semakin gencar mencari asal suara dalam dan berat itu, dan tepat diseberang jalan, ia melihat seorang pria yang tengah menatapnya dengan intens, Luhan terpaku ditempat ketika tatapan mereka bertemu. Pria itu memandang Luhan dengan tatapan dingin yang seakan menghipnotis Luhan dan menyebabkan seluruh badannya membeku. Luhan tak sekalipun mengedipkan matanya sama seperti pria yang ada di seberang jalan itu.

Dan kontakpun terpisah dengan adanya minibus yang melintas, Luhan mulai mengerjap-erjapkan matanya dan kembali memandang ke seberang jalan tempat pria itu berada, namun sosok itu telah lenyap. Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling untuk mencari keberadaan pria itu, hasilnya nihil, sosok itu hilang bak ditelan bumi. Luhan merasakan keanehan mengenai sosok pria itu, ia baru sadar bahwa sosok tinggi tegap itu mengenakan pakaian perang. Bayangkan! di era modern seperti ini, pria itu memakai baju zirah lengkap berwarna silver dengan tameng di tangan kiri dan sebuah pedang yang tersarung rapi di pinggangnya. 'Apa itu hanya khayalanku saja? tapi mengapa terasa sangat nyata?' batin Luhan. Monolognya terputus karena handphone miliknya bergetar, Baekhyun meneleponnya.

"yoboseyo" angkat Luhan

"YA! Kemana saja kau? Cepat kemari atau kutinggal!" ucap Baekhyun memekakan telinga.

"aku ham-.." pip. Pangilan diputus Baekhyun dan menyisakan gerutuan pada Luhan. Iapun memutuskan berlari kecil menuju halte agar tidak semakin membuat Baekhyun kesal padanya.

Sesampainya di halte, Luhan menatur nafasnya, mengucapkan kata maaf pada kedua sahabatnya dan hanya didiamkan oleh Baekhyun namun dijawab tidak apa-apa oleh Xiumin. Luhan memang mengenal sifat Baekhyun yang membenci dengan namanya menunggu. Yah, sepanjang perjalanan nanti dia harus menurunkan egonya dan memohon ampun pada Baekhyun karena membuat yeoja itu jengkel padanya.

Luhan sukses mendapatkan maaf dari Baekhyun dengan syarat seperti biasa, mentraktirnya ice cream rasa strawberry ukuran jumbo di café favorit tempat mereka biasa berkumpul sepulang dari pusat perbelanjaan. Mereka menghabiskan waktu hingga tak terasa malam menjelang, Xiumin memutuskan pergi lebih dulu karena memiliki janji dengan kekasihnya, Kim Jongdae aka Chen untuk menemani menjenguk sepupunya yang sedang sakit. Tersisalah Baekhyun dan Luhan yang sepertinya tak ingin beranjak dari café itu. Mungkin dikarenakan suasana café yang nyaman secara disengaja ataupun tidak menimbulkan kesan _cozy_ dengan pemilihan furniture yang sangat ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga membuat Luhan ataupun Baekhyun merasa betah berlama-lama berada disana walaupun pesanan mereka telah tandas semenjak Xiumin masih ada disana.

Baekhyun tengah asik memainkan handphonenya, dan Luhan terlihat termenung dengan pikirannya yang sedang melanglang buana entah kemana. Sebenarnya sih fikirannya tengah didominasi oleh sosok pria misterius yang dilihatnya tadi siang karena pria itu dengan sukses memenuhi otaknya dengan rasa penasaran.

"Lu, sepertinya aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu, Channie akan menjemputku kemari" Baekhyun berbicara dengan pandangan yang masih setia pada handphone miliknya.

"…" tak ada jawaban dari Luhan.

"Lu~?" Baekhyun beralih menatap Luhan dan melihatnya sedang asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"YAK! XI LUHAN! KAU DENGAR AKU ATAU TIDAK?!" teriakan Baekhyun sukses membuat Luhan gelagapan dan tersadar dari lamunannya.

"hah? Ada apa Baek?" Luhan bertanya dengan wajah innocent.

"HAH! Ada apa katamu?! YA! Kau tanya ada apa?! Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau fikirkan hingga mengacuhkanku?! Hah, jinja..!" Baekhyun bertanya dengan emosi yang menguasainya, wajahnya memerah menahan amarah yang lebih besar lagi. Walaupun begitu, kecantikannya tidak pernah berkurang seperti telah terpatri dengan paten pada diri Baekhyun. Selain menunggu, diacuhkan ketika bicara juga hal yang dibencinya.

"maaf Baek, aku sedang memikirkan hmm… tugas dari Park seosangnim, ya benar, tugas itu" sahut Luhan berkilah menutupi kebohongannya yang dikarang dengan tiba-tiba. Ia tak tahu mengapa harus menyembunyikan pemikiran mengenai pria itu padahal Baekhyun adalah sahabatnya yang notabene sebagai tempat ia biasa mencurahkan isi hatinya. Tetapi hati kecilnya sekarang berkata untuk lebih baik menutupi masalah itu dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyipitkan kedua matanya hingga yang terlihat sekarang adalah dua garis eyeliner yang selalu setia menghiasi kelopak mata indahnya. Ia kurang percaya dengan penuturan Luhan karena ia sangat tahu bagaimana gerak-gerik Luhan ketika ia berbohong atau menyembunyikan sesuatu, Luhan selalu memandang kearah lain dan tak pernah berani menatap langsung kearah mata lawan bicaranya.

"oh ya,memang benar tugas itu adalah tugas yang sangat buruk hingga membuatku kurang tidur belakangan ini." Baekhyun memilih mengikuti alur kebohongan Luhan, dan Luhanpun terlihat menghela nafas merasa kebohongannya dipercaya oleh Baekhyun.

"yah, akupun juga sama sepertimu bahkan hingga sekarang tugas itu belum kunjung selesai" Luhan menanggapi Baekhyun dengan senyuman canggung terhias diwajahnya sekarang, ia tak ingin kebohongannya bertambah semakin banyak dan memutuskan beralih pembicaraan.

"oh ya, apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi padaku Baek?" Luhan mulai beralih alur.

"Channie akan kemari menjemputku jadi aku tak bisa pulang bersamamu karena kami akan mampir ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu." Baekhyun bicara dengan tatapannya terfokus pada handphonenya lagi.

"oh, baiklah, aku bisa pulang sendiri nanti." Luhan mengeluarkan senyum manisnya. "apakah Chanyeol masih lama hingga sampai kemari?" Luhan bertanya dengan badan yang dicondongkan agak kedepan, ia penasaran.

"ani, ia hampir sampai. Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang masih setia bermain dengan handphone miliknya.

"o-oh, a-ani. Lebih baik aku pulang duluan jika ia hampir sampai kemari. Sampaikan saja salamku untuk Chanyeol" Luhan bergegas membereskan tas miliknya dan berdiri. Ia kelihatan tergesa-gesa.

"hm. Baiklah, akan kusampaikan salammu padanya. Berhati-hatilah dijalan, jangan bicara dengan orang asing dan langsunglah pulang ke rumah" Baekhyun memperingatkan Luhan. Ia beralih menatap Luhan setelah menanggalkan handphone miliknya di meja café.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Ia benci Baekhyun menganggapnya seperti anak kecil, padahal umurnya akan menginjak tujuh belas tahun sebentar lagi.

"arraseo, aku akan langsung pulang." Luhan memutuskan untuk tidak mendebat lebih jauh omongan Baekhyun kali ini. Ia harus cepat-cepat pergi sebelum Chanyeol datang kemari.

"sampai jumpa besok di sekolah, Baek. Annyeong" Luhan melambaikan tangannya dan dibalas oleh Baekhyun kemudian bergegas keluar.

*FAIRY KING*

Luhan meletakkan kedua tangannya pada kedua lututnya , ia terlihat terengah-engah dan berkeringat setelah berlari dari café itu.

"huft, untung saja" Luhan mulai mengatur nafasnya setelah mengambil langkah seribu dari café tadi, ia merasa lega sekarang.

Ia punya alasan mengapa harus segera kabur dari café itu. Bukan karena ia harus segera pulang mengingat waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam ataupun karena mempunyai keperluan lain, tetapi karena Chanyeol akan datang. Ya, ia menghindari Chanyeol karena merasa kurang nyaman dengan keberadaan pria itu ketika berada disekitarnya. Bukan, Ia tidak bermaksud membencinya, ia hanya merasa tatapan yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya adalah tatapan menghamba pada dirinya sehingga ia merasa kurang nyaman jika diberikan tatapan yang seperti mengagungkan dirinya itu. Ia juga merasa perlakuan Chanyeol padanya sangatlah berbeda dibanding dengan perlakuannya pada teman-teman yang lain, bahkan Baekhyunpun yang berstatus sebagai pacarnya tak pernah diberikan tatapan seperti itu walaupun Baekhyun tak pernah mempermasalahkannya atau memang terlalu cuek pada perlakuan Chanyeol padanya.

Alasan lainnya karena ia merasa salah tingkah apabila Baekhyun dan Chanyeol asik berlovey dovey bak pasangan suami istri di depan umum, terutama didepannya. Mereka tak merasa malu ketika bibir mereka saling bertemu dan saling melumat satu sama lain hingga menghabiskan waktu hampir lima menit lebih karena menurut mereka itu adalah cara menunjukkan bahwa mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain dan itu sukses membuat kedua pipi Luhan bersemu merah karena salah tingkah. Bagaimana tidak, Luhan bahkan belum pernah mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya dan ia harus menyaksikan bagaimana mata polosnya tercemar oleh pemandangan dari sahabatnya.

Bukan karena Luhan tidak pernah menjalin status dengan seorang pria, namun memang ia tak pernah tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan. Ia lebih suka menyandang status singlenya sekarang walaupun tak sedikit pria yang mengungkapkan perasaan padanya dan juga menjadi kecewa karena pilihan status Luhan itu. Ia bagai tak pernah tersentuh oleh tangan pria kecuali tangan appanya, kakaknya, Kai dan pacar sahabatnya, Chanyeol serta Chen. Merekapun seperti para penjaga dari para pria yang coba mendekatinya.

Ia mulai berjalan santai sekarang, menyusuri trotoar untuk pulang kerumahnya. Sesekali pandangannya menyapu ke sekelilingnya dan yang terlihat sekarang hanyalah dirinya sendirian di sepanjang jalan ini. Ia melihat jam yang bertengger di tangan kirinya sekarang, pukul setengah sepuluh, '_bahkan belum pukul sepuluh malam, mengapa suasana dijalan ini seperti tengah malam? Tidak seperti biasanya, aneh sekali_' batin Luhan. Ia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya menyusuri jalan sambil sesekali mengawasi sekitarnya, ia paranoid sekarang. Pikiran aneh mulai merasuki otaknya dan iapun mempercepat langkahnya agar cepat sampai kerumah.

Krak, krak, krak.

Ada suara aneh di belakangnya, ia mengutuk suara itu yang membuat jantungnya berdegup melebihi batas normal. Paranoid yang menyergapnya tadi berubah menjadi nyata sekarang, ia mematung ditempat tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ketakutan memenuhi dirinya, pikirannya berkecamuk. Pilihannya sekarang antara mengambil langkah seribu atau berbalik dan memuaskan rasa penasarannya dengan asal suara itu, ia bingung sekaligus ketakutan. Iapun memutar kepalanya perlahan ke belakang memilih untuk mencari sumber suara guna memenuhi rasa penasarannya yang lebih besar dibanding ketakutannya.

Dan tak ada apapun kecuali semilir angin yang semakin kuat dan membuat Luhan semakin merapatkan jaketnya. Ia sepenuhnya menghadap ke arah dia berjalan dari café hingga sampai di tempatnya berdiri sekarang memandang kemungkinan suara itu berasal, hanya nihil yang didapatnya karena tak ada seorangpun yang berada disekitar jalan itu. Luhan bernafas lega walaupun ketakutan masih ada dalam dirinya, ia mensugesti dirinya sendiri bahwa semua pemikirannya tidaklah nyata dan hanyalan pemikiran sepintas. Iapun memutuskan membalikkan badan dan meneruskan langkahnya yang terhenti karena suara terkutuk tadi.

Deg.

Nafasnya tercekat sekarang, matanya membulat seperti mau keluar dari tempatnya berada ketika mendapati pria itu berdiri tepat didepannya setelah ia membalikkan badan. Ya, pria yang ada diseberang jalan tadi siang, yang sukses memenuhi pikirannya karena rasa penasaran, yang dikiranya hanyalah ilusi semata sekarang berada didepan matanya tengah menatap penuh padanya. Pria itu menatap tepat dikedua mata Luhan seperti yang dilakukannya tadi siang namun jaraklah yang membedakannya. Luhan hanya mematung menatap pria di hadapannya ini. Ia teramat sangat shock dengan adanya pria ini yang tiba-tiba berdiri didepannya. Pikirannya mendadak kosong seperti tersihir oleh kedua mata dingin milik pria itu.

"hallo putri Luhan"

Tatapannya dingin namun sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit menampilkan sebuah senyuman yang sangat kecil apabila diamati dari jarak sedekat ini serta manik mata yang tak pernah lepas memandang sosok Luhan itu mendekatkan diri kearah Luhan yang sedang mematung.

"kau adalah tawananku"

Kalimat itu terucap sebelum pria dengan baju zirah itu meghapus jarak diantara mereka dengan bibirnya yang ditempelkan pada bibir milik Luhan, melumatnya dan menyisakan kekagetan teramat sangat pada diri Luhan.

**TBC**

**Aloha~... ^^**

**Ini adalah awal cerita setelah prolognya aku publish kemaren. Ceritanya terlalu kecepetan enggak sih? Kurang gereget ya?Aku butuh review dari para readers semua ya, tolong di komen dong biar aku jadi lebih baik lagi. Gomawo~..**

**Disini jati diri Luhan emang belum keliatan, para pemain yang lainnya aja belum muncul juga. Di chapter selanjutnya yaa kemungkinan. Hehe, mian.**

**Okay, jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian yaa..**

**Thanks again. :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Title : Fairy King**

**Author : Park Min Young**

**Main cast : HunHan**

**And other cast from EXO member (official couple).**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, and many others**

**Summary**

Kehidupan Luhan berubah tiga hari sebelum usianya menginjak 17 tahun. Dimulai dengan saudaranya, Kai yang ternyata bukanlah sosok Kai yang dikenalnya, sosok pria tinggi berpakaian kesatria dengan tatapan sedingin es yang membuat Luhan tak berkutik, dan rahasia dibalik siapa Luhan sebenarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!**

**GS for uke**

**Kalo enggak suka, nggak usah dibaca**

**Ceritanya datar, typo bergentayangan, juga absurd**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

.

**Park Min Young Present**

_**Sebelumnya,**_

"_hallo putri Luhan"_

_Tatapannya dingin namun sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit menampilkan sebuah senyuman yang sangat kecil apabila diamati dari jarak sedekat ini serta manik mata yang tak pernah lepas memandang sosok Luhan itu mendekatkan diri kearah Luhan yang sedang mematung._

"_kau adalah tawananku"_

_Kalimat itu terucap sebelum pria dengan baju zirah itu meghapus jarak diantara mereka dengan bibirnya yang ditempelkan pada bibir milik Luhan, melumatnya dan menyisakan kekagetan teramat sangat pada diri Luhan._

.

**Chapter 2**

Bola mata Luhan bertambah membulat dan hampir keluar dari tempatnya sekarang. Detak jantungnya terasa berhenti seketika, ia masih teramat shock untuk berpikir atau memberikan perlawanan. Pria itu masih melumat bibirnya sejak tadi seakan merasa kecanduan akan rasa manis alami yang menempel pada bibirnya.

Luhan baru sepenuhnya tersadar apa yang terjadi dan otaknya mendadak kembali berfungsi ketika pria itu menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mengakses bibirnya lebih dalam lagi. Ia mendorong tubuh pria itu dengan sekuat tenaga dan baru menyadari jika tangan milik pria itu melingkari pinggang dan tengkuknya. Ia kesulitan namun tetap memberontak dari dekapan pria itu sejak otaknya memproses perkataan pria itu yang menjadikannya sebagai tawanannya, ia ketakutan sekarang.

"kau tak perlu takut putri" suara yang dalam dan dingin menyapu gendang telinga sebelah kirinya seakan tahu kegelisahan Luhan.

"belum saatnya hingga kau tahu siapa dirimu sebenarnya" ia kembali memandang kedua mata Luhan dengan seringai yang sangat kecil yang ia tahu bila diamati di jarak yang sedekat ini. Luhan kembali membeku ditempat tak kembali memberontak.

"sebaiknya kau berhati - hati mulai sekarang putri Luhan" pria itu melepas dekapannya dan mengambil pedang yang tersarung dipinggang sebelah kirinya dengan tangan kanan. Luhan perlahan mundur ke belakang, ia merasa dalam bahaya sekarang. Secara mendadak ia mematung tak bisa bergerak seakan ada yang memakunya ditempat, sang pria semakin mendekat dengan pedang ditangan kanan siap menebas Luhan kapan saja. Ia gemetaran, keringatpun membanjiri tubuhnya, dan mulai memejamkan mata ketika sang pria mengayunkan pedangnya.

.

ZRAAASH

.

.

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAA"

.

.

BRAK

.

"LUHAN!" Kai berlari masuk setelah membanting pintu kamar Luhan, ia segera menuju ranjang queen size milik Luhan dan memeluknya. Luhan gemetaran sambil meremas selimut yang menutupi setengah badannya, Kai semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Luhan yang banjir dengan keringat sekarang.

"ssssssstttt, tenanglah, ada aku disini" Kai mengeratkan pelukannya sambil membelai pelan rambut Luhan untuk menenangkannya.

"ayo tidur lagi, aku akan menemanimu disini hingga pagi nanti" Kai berujar setelah Luhan terlihat lebih tenang, ia menidurkan Luhan kembali dan menyelimutinya hingga sebatas leher. Mengecup dahinya dan beranjak ke sofa yang berada di sebelah ranjang itu.

Luhan mencoba tidur kembali walaupun ia sebenarnya kehilangan rasa kantuknya karena bayangan mengenai pria itu masih setia menggelayuti pikirannya, namun ia tetap memejamkan matanya mencoba mengusir kegelisahan yang menerpanya. Tanpa disadari Luhan, Kai berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ranjang tempat Luhan berada. Ia meletakkan tangan kanannya didepan mulutnya dengan posisi menengadah dan meniup sesuatu yang mendadak muncul ditelapak tangannya. Kerlap - kerlip serbuk berkilau berterbangan mengelilingi Luhan, membuat gadis manis yang terlihat menggerakkan bola mata dalam pejaman matanya itu mendadak jatuh terlelap kedalam dunia mimpi indah yang diciptakan Kai.

Pemuda itu kemudian meraih dahi Luhan guna membaca apa yang ada di fikiran gadis itu hingga membuat Luhan ketakutan seperti tadi. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga membuat darah yang mengalir ditelapak tangannya itu serasa berhenti, pria itu terlihat sangat marah setelah mengetahui apa yang ada di fikiran adiknya itu. Ia menggeram marah.

"Oh Sehun, kau akan mati"

*FAIRY KING*

Jam weker di nakas dekat ranjang itu berbunyi. Membuat gadis cantik dalam selimut itu bergerak tak nyaman dan mengeluarkan tangan dengan jari lentiknya untuk membunuh alarm yang telah mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Ia memutuskan kembali tidur dan mengutuk siapapun yang meneleponnya setelah mencoba tenggelam lagi dalam lautan mimpi miliknya.

"yoboseyo" Baekhyun mengangkat panggilan itu dengan agak kesal tanpa melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

Gadis itu tiba - tiba bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung terduduk diranjang.

"Apa maksudmu Kai? Bagaimana bisa? apa yang kau lakukan hingga tidak melakukan tugasmu dengan benar? Hah!?" serentetan kata penuh kekesalan keluar dari mulut cantiknya. Baekhyun emosi sekarang, paginya benar - benar kacau.

"…"

"aku tahu aku juga salah karena membiarkan saja ketika aku merasakan kehadirannya tapi tak kusangka jika ia akan bergerak secepat ini" Ia menggeram menahan marah.

"kita harus awasi Luhan lebih ketat lagi atau raja akan marah mendengarnya" ia menutup panggilan itu secara sepihak. Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, pikirannya terasa penuh dengan permasalahan tentang Luhan.

_Oh Sehun_.

'pria dingin itu bahkan sudah berani muncul dihadapan Luhan, ia memang selalu bergerak dengan cepat' batin Baekhyun.

Kepalanya mendadak pusing memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan mengenai apa yang akan Sehun lakukan setelahnya, ia memutuskan bertelepati dengan Chanyeol yang sekarang berada di dunia tempat semua takdir ini berasal, Elfame.

"_Channie? Kau dengar aku?"_

"_ne baby, tumben sekali kau bertelepati di pagi hari seperti ini. Apakah mendadak kau merindukanku?"_

"_YA! Bukan saatnya untuk becanda. Apakah kau sedang sibuk sekarang?"_

"_hehe, maaf. Aku baru selesai memeriksa jalur perbatasan. Ada apa, baby? apakah ada yang mengganggumu?"_

"_ya, ini soal Oh Sehun"_

"…"

"_Channie?"_

"…"

"_Kau dengar aku?"_

_._

BRAK

Pintu kamar Baekhyun terbanting dengan angin keras yang masuk bersamaan dengan sesosok pria tinggi nan tampan. Baekhyun terlonjak dari tempatnya duduk di ranjang itu, ia sangat kaget hingga memegangi dadanya tempat jantungnya yang akan mencelos keluar gara - gara kedatangan pria itu yang tiba - tiba.

"YA! APA KAU BERHARAP AKU MATI SEKARANG?!" Baekhyun kembali meluapkan emosinya yang telah sampai di ubun - ubun.

"hehe, maaf baby. Aku secepatnya datang kemari setelah mendengarmu mengucapkan soal pria itu" Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sambil menyengir lebar. Ia masih berdiri di depan pintu masuk kamar itu.

"oh ya, ada apa dengan pria itu? Apa ia sudah mulai bergerak?" ia meneruskan ucapannya dengan mimik serius sekarang.

"ya, tepat seperti dugaan kita sebelumnya namun ia bergerak lebih cepat dari waktu yang telah diprediksi padahal Luhan belum mencapai umurnya yang ke tujuh belas tahun" Baekhyun menimpali sama seriusnya dengan Chanyeol.

"kita harus mulai bergerak juga sebelum rencana yang disusun raja setelah sekian tahun lamanya menjadi hancur"

"ya, benar" Baekhyun memandang lurus kedepan tanpa berkedip dan itu membuat Chanyeol merasa gemas pada istrinya ini. Ya, mereka sebenarnya telah menikah dua tahun yang lalu ketika Baekhyun baru menginjak umurnya yang ke tujuh belas tahun. Memang lebih tua dua tahun dari Luhan karena hal itu adalah salah satu rahasia yang disembunyikan dari Luhan sebagai keharusannya untuk menjadi sahabat sekaligus penjaga Luhan.

"kau tau Baek?"

"ap- YA! PARK CHANYEOL! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Chanyeol dengan sigapnya telah menduduki Baekhyun yang didorongnya untuk rebahan di ranjang king size milik mereka. Ya, satu kebohongan lagi mengingat mereka telah tinggal bersama dan yang diketahui oleh Luhan adalah bahwa Baekhyun tinggal seorang diri dan Chanyeol hanya sekedar main sesekali.

"apa lagi selain meminta jatahku setiap hari, Mrs. Park?" Chanyeol menyeringai dengan tatapan mesum pada Baekhyun dan membuat gadis itu bergidik.

.

Klik. Jentikan jari terdengar.

Sosok gadis di bawah Chanyeol menghilang dan menyisakan udara kosong beserta kerlap kerlip bagai bintang kecil yang berkilauan.

"tidak kali ini Mr. Park, aku harus sekolah sekarang" Baekhyun tersenyum manis sebelum meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih mengerjapkan mata karena belum sadar sepenuhnya ke dalam kamar mandi kemudian memantrainya agak tidak diterobos Chanyeol (lagi). Ia tertawa dalam hati mendengar suaminya mengeluh diluar kamar mandi setelah tersadar apa yang telah terjadi.

*FAIRY KING*

Luhan memejamkan matanya dengan tangan kiri berada di kening merasa kepalanya agak pening setelah bangun tadi pagi, ia seperti kehilangan sebagian ingatannya atau memang seperti itulah kenyataannya. Kai telah menekan memori mengenai pria dingin bernama Oh Sehun jauh didalam ingatan Luhan karena pria itu tak memiliki cukup kekuatan untuk menghapus ingatan seseorang mengingat umurnya yang terhitung masih muda dan ilmunya yang belum mencapai sempurna.

"Gwenchana Lu?" sebuah suara mengintrupsinya menengadahkan wajahnya keatas untuk melihat siapa yang mendatangi tempat duduknya saat ini.

"hanya sedikit pusing Xiu, selebihnya tak apa-apa" Luhan menjawab kekhawatiran Xiumin.

"apa perlu kuantar ke UKS agar kau bisa istirahat disana?"

"tak perlu, aku cukup kuat untuk ikut pelajaran hari ini" Luhan meyakinkan Xiumin dengan senyumannya terbaiknya.

"baiklah, jika itu maumu" Xiumin mengambil tempat duduk di belakang Luhan bersiap untuk memulai pelajaran karena secara kebetulan Park seosangnim telah berdiri di depan kelas.

.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan, Xiumin memandang ke arah jendela sebelah kirinya untuk bisa melihat pemandangan lapangan depan sekolah. Ya, ia dan Luhan mengambil tempat duduk disebelah jendela kelas mereka agar bisa melihat pemandangan taman indah di sekeliling lapangan sekolah. Ia menganggukkan kepala pada sosok yang jauh berdiri di gerbang sekolah itu dan dibalas hal yang sama oleh sosok berpakaian serba hitam yang ada disana. Sosok itu hilang dalam kedipan mata setelahnya dan menyisakan Xiumin dengan senyuman yang sulit diartikan.

*FAIRY KING*

'bagaimana benda ini bisa ada disini? Darimana asalnya?' batin Luhan yang baru saja membuka loker penyimpanannya dan menemukan sepucuk surat berwarna biru muda dengan setangkai mawar berwarna senada dengan gradasi ungu yang anehnya sangatlah cantik.

Pelajaran telah selesai sekarang, ia berniat meletakkan beberapa buku di lokernya sebelum pulang bersama kedua sahabatnya. Xiumin sekarang sedang berada di ruang guru karena perintah ketua kelas, sedangkan Baekhyun yang berbeda kelas dengannya dan Xiumin sepertinya masih terjebak dikelasnya Park seosangnim yang gemar mengefisiensikan waktu sebaik mungkin. Ia membuka perlahan surat itu dan terhanyut oleh kata - katanya yang terdengar familiar untuknya.

.

_**Penggambaran sederhana tentangmu.**_

_**Menggoda bagai nyanyian Siren,**_

_**Sesuci darah Unicorn,**_

_**Dan sempurna bak sihir milik Dryad.**_

_**Hanya karenamu Kirin dapat dijadikan tunggangan, para keturunan **__**Chrysaor menjadi prajuritmu, dan Phoenix menjadi peliharaanmu.**_

_**Ingin kubuktikan? Hanya panggilah aku dalam mimpimu sebagai sosok yang ingin kau temui.**_

.

.

"apa itu Lu?"

"OMO!" gadis itu tersentak seakan terasa jantungnya akan berpindah tempat.

"Aissh, kau memang selalu berusaha membuatku mati muda Xiu" Luhan memegangi dada tempat jantungnya kemungkinan berada.

"memang itu tujuanku karena kau selalu menfokuskan dirimu pada suatu hal dan menggubris yang lainnya, maaf" Xiumin bersandar pada lokernya yang berada di kanan Luhan dan memandang surat serta bunga yang ada di genggaman Luhan.

"apa itu?" suara lain muncul disebelah kirinya.

"OMONA!" Luhan memegangi dadanya lagi.

"YA! Kalian memang sekongkol untuk membuatku sakit jantung" Luhan merengut kesal dan Baekhyun sebagai orang kedua hanya cuek memutar bola matanya tanpa meminta maaf.

"apa itu?" ulang Baekhyun lagi.

"mungkin salah satu surat dari orang iseng seperti biasanya" Luhan membolak - balikkan surat itu seperti mencari sesuatu.

"yah, penggemarmu bertambah lagi Lu, siapa kali ini?" ujar Xiumin lagi.

"entahlah, tak ada nama pengirimnya" Luhan menyerah mencari nama pengirim puisi itu. "Mungkin ini memang benar perbuatan orang yang kurang kerjaan, tapi bunganya benar - benar cantik" Luhan beralih memainkan kelopak dan mahkota bunga itu.

"semoga saja memang kerjaan orang iseng, sini biar aku lihat" Xiumin mengulurkan tangannya meminta surat itu dan suratpun berpindah tangan.

"aku jadi penasaran apa is-" Baekhyun berpindah posisi menghampiri Xiumin dan ikut membacanya.

"ada apa?" Luhan menatap heran kearah Xiumin dan Baekhyun setelah beberapa waktu kedua gadis itu tiba - tiba terdiam segera setelah melihat isinya.

"…"

"Xiu? Baek?" Luhan memanggil kedua gadis yang tengah memandang satu sama lain seperti tengah berbicara melalui mata mereka.

"ya Lu?" Xiumin menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan sedangkan Baekhyun menatap surat ditangan Xiumin lagi.

"ada apa? Apa kalian tahu sesuatu tentang surat itu? " Luhan penasaran dengan ekspresi kedua gadis dihadapannya yang terbilang agak aneh.

"tak ada apa - apa, aku hanya terpana dengan pemilihan kata yang sangat indah pada puisi ini. Benarkan Baek?" Xiumin menatap Baekhyun dengan sebuah senyuman lembut di wajahnya yang cantik untuk mengenyahkan kekhawatiran Luhan dan Baekhyunpun menjawab dengan anggukan kepalanya.

"jinjayo?" Luhan masih belum mau percaya pada kedua sahabatnya ini.

"benar princess Luhan, ayo kita pulang, Channie tengah menungguku di apartemen sekarang" Baekhyun berbicara dengan nada setengah becanda mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan.

"Kita tak usah naik bus hari ini, ia sudah mengirim sopirnya untuk menjemput kita" Baekhyun meneruskan ucapannya.

"arraseo, ayo" Luhan tak membahas lagi rasa tak percayanya, ia memasukkan bunga beserta surat yang telah berpindah kembali ketangannya ke dalam tas ranselnya dan merangkul lengan kedua sahabatnya itu menuju tempat parkir dimana mobil kiriman Chanyeol berada.

.

.

.

Pemandangan ketiga gadis primadona sekolah yang tengah berjalan menuju tempat parkir itupun menjadi pusat perhatian para namja serta yeoja yang secara kebetulan berpapasan dengan mereka yang terkagum - kagum dengan kecantikan dan keanggunan yang setia melingkupi ketiga gadis itu. Para penggemar dadakan yang semuanya merupakan siswa siswi SM High School itu tak henti-hentinya terpesona hingga mengucapkan serentetan kalimat pujian dan mencoba bernafas secara normal akibat dari serangan kekaguman yang terpancar dari ketiga gadis itu. Jadilah perjalanan menuju tempat parkir menjadi tempat perkumpulan para manusia yang memuji karya Tuhan yang paling indah.

Tak jauh dari tempat parkir itu, sosok berpakaian serba hitam tengah menatap kearah ketiga gadis yang sedang berjalan kearah salah satu mobil berwarna biru metalik yang dijadikan tujuan untuk membawa ketiga primadona itu pulang. Seorang sopir terlihat membukakan pintu penumpang bagi ketiga gadis itu dan melajukan mobilnya keluar dari tempat parkir.

Sosok bermasker dan berkacamata hitam itu masih setia berdiri ditempatnya yang jauh dari pusat keramaian dengan masih tetap memandang pada tempat lenyapnya mobil itu di pintu gerbang. Sosok lain tiba - tiba muncul di belakangnya dengan pakaian yang tak kalah bedanya dengan milik pria yang masih setia memandang pintu gerbang itu.

"semuanya telah siap tuan" sosok yang berada dibelakang pria pertama mengeluarkan suaranya.

Terjadi jeda beberapa detik sebelum terdengar suara dari sang tuan.

"lakukan sesuai dengan instruksi yang telah kuberikan" suara berat dan dalampun terdengar.

"baik" pria kedua menundukkan badannya memberi hormat kemudian berbalik dan menghilang dari tempat itu.

*FAIRY KING*

Pria itu tengah mendengarkan dengan seksama laporan dari salah satu menteri yang duduk paling ujung sebelah kirinya. Terkadang ia terlihat menghela nafas berat mendengar permasalahan yang tak berujung ditumpahkan kepadanya, mengerutkan kening menjadi kebiasaannya semenjak ia dinobatkan menjadi raja di kerajaan tiga musim dua puluh tahun silam. Namun, tak terlihat guratan apapun diwajahnya yang seharusnya menginjak usia empat puluh tahun itu karena berhentinya masa pertumbuhan dan perkembangannya di usia tujuh belas. Ya, semua makhluk di Elfame-pun mengalami titik puncak sekaligus stagnansi di usia tujuh belas tahun dan membuat mereka hidup abadi dengan wajah awet muda. Namun terkadang mereka membuat beberapa perubahan dengan sihir untuk menyamarkan wajah mereka agar sesuai dengan usia yang mereka inginkan.

Wajah tampan nan maskulin itu masih mendengarkan laporan dari beberapa menteri dan beberapa saran dari para penasehat kerajaan hingga seorang pengawal mendekat padanya dan membisikkan sesuatu , ia menginstrupsi pembicaraan para anggota kerajaan yang hadir dipertemuan itu.

"suruh dia masuk" titahnya pada pengawal tadi yang mendekat padanya.

Sosok yang disebutpun memasuki aula pertemuan itu dan menyedot perhatian seluruh anggota rapat tak terkecuali dengan para pengawal. Terdengar kasak - kusuk disana sini seiring dengan ketukan sepatu berhak miliknya disertai hawa dingin yang memenuhi seluruh celah ruangan tersebut.

Gaun indah yang menunjang kedudukannya sebagai penguasa satu musimpun menggesek lantai ruangan itu dan meninggalkan bekas lantai yang mengkristal akibat hawa dingin yang tersebar dari tubuhnya. Tak ayal, para anggota rapatpun mulai mengeluarkan sihir mereka dengan diam - diam untuk menghangatkan diri akibat hawa dingin yang menerpa karena sadar bahwa akan terjadi hal besar saat ini.

Namun tidak bagi pria yang tengah duduk tenang di singasana miliknya, ia masih memandang tajam wanita yang berjalan masuk itu tanpa merasa kedinginan hingga si wanita telah berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"salam hormat dariku raja" suara merdu namun dingin itu memulai penghormatan kepada pria yang tengah duduk didepannya tanpa membungkukkan badan. Mereka berjarak sekitar lima meter dan itu membuat keduanya dapat menatap lekat satu sama lain.

"apa keperluanmu kesini?" pria itu tak membalas ucapan si wanita dan langsung bertanya pada intinya. Si wanita hanya tertawa sinis menanggapi ucapan si pria dan dengan masih berdiri, ia terlihat mengangkat kedua tangan di antara badannya dan keajaiban sihirpun terulang lagi.

Tepat dibelakang badan sang wanita, tercipta sebuah singasana yang keseluruhnya terbuat dari kristal es dan batuan berkilau. Si wanita dengan santainya mendudukkan diri dan menyebabkan para anggota istana yang hadir disana terdiam ditempat.

"bukankah seorang tamu harus dilayani dengan baik oleh sang tuan rumah? Kukira hanya di kerajaanku saja yang menjunjung tinggi nilai kesopanan" si wanita mengeluarkan hinaan terselubung dan hanya dibalas oleh tatapan yang masih tajam oleh pemilik rumah.

"apa tujuanmu kemari?" suara berat itu terdengar lagi, tak mengindahkan pertanyaan dan hinaan dari si tamu.

"baiklah, jika kau ingin cepat-cepat mengusirku kali ini, aku akan langsung mengatakannya" si wanita menggantungkan ucapannya dan tersenyum misterius.

.

.

"sasaranku kali ini adalah anakmu, Wu Yi Fan."

**TBC**

**annyeong~.. ^^**

**chapter 2 update nih..**

**maafkan daku jika nggak sesuai harapan para readers.. **** aku sadar kalo ceritaku banyaaaaaaak banget kesalahannya.**

**Sampe sini aja bahasanya udah semakin absurd, apalagi kedepan. ckck**

**maafkan juga baru update sekarang **** #banyak alasan #plakk huaaaa..**

**oke, sampe sini gimana? Penasaran nggak? penasaran nggak? Penasaran nggak? ^o^ #plakk #abaikan**

**udah ketahuan kan kalo sosok-sosok yang ada disekitar Luhan sebenernya bukan manusia? #ofcourse**

**sebenarnya sih pengen dibuat lambat laun bakal ketahuan siapa-siapanya, tapi ntar malah malah tambah banyak kerjaan di chapter selanjutnya karena masih ada banyak tokoh yang belum muncul disini. Dan kemungkinan juga bakal ada tambahan dari luar EXO, entah boy/girlband lain, atau OOC. #kemungkinanlohyaa**

**Udah kebayang-bayangkah gimana kelanjutan ceritanya? Apa ada yang mau ngasih saran soal kelanjutannya? Ayo sini sini, tanganku selalu terbuka lebar kok. ^^ #okeabaikan**

**semakin banyak yang review, mungkin bakal cepet update guys. So, leave your comment please..**

**makasih buat review yang udah ditinggalkan di chapter sebelumnya. walaupun aku baru tahu udah ratusan mata yang liat ff ini tanpa meninggalkan review yang bikin aku agak kecewa. **

**makasih juga udah memberikan tanggapan positif soal ff debutku ini. ^^**

**once again, thanks all~**

**don't forget to review with your love.. ^o^**

**ttd, Park Min Young**


End file.
